


Fun in the Snow

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Noctis wants to play with his friends in the snow.





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm still finishing these, I swear). I was originally going to write Gladnoct for this prompt but I wasn't having any luck coming up with ideas. Then I thought about them playing in the snow as kids.
> 
> Prompt: snow

He could hear pattering footsteps, but Gladio ignored them and kept reading his library book. Not a paragraph later, there was a tug at his arm.

“Gladdy!” came Noctis’ pleading voice. “Iggy doesn’t want to play with me!”

Gladio inserted his bookmark before setting his book down on the table. He’d always been a sucker for Noctis’ pleading. “Why’s that?” he asked.

Noctis jutted his bottom lip out in a frown, crossing his arms over his tiny frame. “He’s got a stupid, boring meeting. And he says it’s too cold to go outside.”

Gladio couldn’t help his hint of a smile. “You want me to play instead?”

For a second, Noctis’ face lit up, but then it fell again. “Can’t you make Iggy play, too?”

“Nope. You know he never skips his meetings.” Noctis’ frown deepened. “Buut, I can go get Iris.”

Noctis nodded enthusiastically, his eyes going wide. “Yeah!”

 

 

Gladio found it funny that Ignis thought it was too cold to be outside since the guards insisted they bundle up. Noctis looked about twice his size but he wasn’t letting the padding get in the way of his movements. He ran around, arms flailing, laughter spewing from his mouth. Iris wasn’t much better and she was reduced to an awkward waddle. Gladio himself managed to get off with only a light winter coat and gloves by telling them he is hot blooded. True to his word, he barely felt the air’s chill.

Gladio plopped down in the snow, spreading his arms and legs out. Noctis stopped his running to watch him.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a snow angel.”

Grinning, he plopped down and imitated him. Soon Iris joined in as well, and between the three of them, soon the yard was littered with angel imprints.

“Now what?” Noctis asked.

Gladio shook his head with a small smile. Wasn’t he the one who wanted to play so badly? “We could build a snowman.”

“Okay.”

Iris and Noctis rolled the snow into balls and Gladio set the balls on top of each other. Instead of a snowman, they ended up making a towering line of balls just to see how tall they could make it. But Gladio was only so tall, so they gave up on that and made a game out of seeing who could knock the entire structure down first.

Each turn, Noctis kicked at the giant base since it was stuck so well to the ground. Gladio took turns pressing at alternating balls in the middle while Iris fiddled near the top. About five turns in, the structure began to shake before finally collapsing in a mess of snow on Iris’ turn. She shrieked in delight and clapped her hands as Noctis scowled and kicked at the ground.

“Come now, Noct. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Sometime during their game, Ignis had snuck up on them. He was just as bundled up as Iris and Noctis but somehow looked more dignified. For once he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Probably so they wouldn’t fog up on him.

“Iggy!” Noctis’ scowl was instantly replaced with a broad grin and the little boy sprinted to his friend as fast as his legs could carry him.

“What would you like to play next?” Ignis asked, smiling at him.

“Uh.” Noctis looked to be thinking really hard about it. “Let’s have a snowball fight!”

“You are so on,” Iris said. “Me and Gladdy will win for sure.”

Noctis pouted. “No fair. You can’t be on the same team.”

“Why’s that?” she asked.

“Cause you’re both like really strong and good at aiming.”

“While I am not?” It was clear that Ignis was joking, but Noctis was quick to explain himself.

“No! It just doesn’t seem fair.”

“Fine,” Gladio said, “how bout me and you, Noct.”

The prince gave Ignis a look before nodding.

Ignis explained the rules several times (to make sure Noctis fully grasped them). They broke into their teams and made their fortresses. Gladio and Noctis had the advantage because of his height, but Ignis skillfully designed their fortress to better wrap around them. Then they each had one minute to make as many snowballs as they could before the fight started. Gladio was fast and proficient from practice, but Noctis was slow and clumsy. Finally, Ignis called out and they began hailing balls into the air. Soon they were all wet and laughing on the ground.

“Who won?” Noctis finally asked.

“Who cares?” Gladio said.

“We did,” Ignis announced with a smirk.

Iris looked pleasantly shocked. “We did?”

“We made more successful hits.”

Gladio sat up, giving him an unconvinced look. “No way you counted.”

“But I did.” He lifted a finger to press at his glasses before realizing he wasn’t wearing them. “30 times.”

“Bull.”

“Don’t be a sore loser.”

Noctis came closer to him, frowning. “Are you upset we lost?”

Meeting his eyes, Gladio smiled. “Naw. You did good.”

Noctis grinned.

Beside Ignis, Iris shivered. “Guys, I think I’m gonna go in now. It’s freezing.”

Now that she mentioned it, Gladio felt a little cold as well. He also had his library book waiting for him. “Sounds good.”

Noctis pouted. “But I wanna play some more.”

Ignis put a hand on the boy’s head. “How about we continue playing inside? After a hot cup of cocoa?”

Noctis grinned. “Cocoa?” He began to sprint toward the Citadel entrance before turning around and yelling at them. “Last one there’s a rotten chocobo egg!”

Grinning, the others ran to catch up.


End file.
